Sachi
by NeonFlower
Summary: Kuon just wanted to give the spirit a second chance at life. But at what cost? (BLOODDRIVE SPOILERS)


Birthing her would be tough. Her body, incredibly aged by a curse, was under a weakened state. Doctor visits happened many times a week, her doctor concerned that the child would miscarry.

She had no man to go to for support. For the pregnancy didn't occur under normal circumstances. All she had was her dear sister, who was by her side every step of the way.

When she finally went into labor, she could not give birth naturally. Her body wasn't strong enough, and death to both her and the child were most certain if she had tried. Nevertheless, she had promised the spirit. Even in her broken body, she couldn't give in yet. She wanted to give new life to the lost soul, one that had not been given a chance before.

Holding the newborn baby girl in her arms, she smiled tiredly, pressing the bundle close to her. She was a mother, one that would vow herself to this child, to ensure that the little one had been given a second chance.

From then, the little girl was named _Sachi_...

* * *

><p>Kuon knew that her life was ticking away as the years went by. Raising Sachi had become pressing and hard, but Aiko had made things livable by helping her. The sister loved Sachi with all her heart, wanting to be the best aunt to her as much as possible.<p>

Sachi, as she grew, had become a very quiet and shy child. She was open around her mother and aunt, but she would stay silent around other people. She feared other people, to what Aiko could sense, and this fact is what scared the two woman the most.

Her past spirit, from what they had learned, had never been given a chance to see how they were. She was vengeful and brutal towards anyone in her way. Now, the little girl had been given life, but wasn't fulfilling her true self.

Another problem had risen when Sachi was days old. When her eyes open, one eye was not normal at all. In fact, it was alien-like, striking no resemblance to a human eye. This struck fear in the two, scared that the girl would be hunted down and taken away if her secret was ever discovered. And that was the last thing Kuon wanted for the sweet girl.

So, they hid her eye away behind an eye-patch. To protect Sachi and themselves...

* * *

><p>"Mommy?" The short-black haired girl walked next to her mother's bedside. The white haired woman was panting heavily, her hand digging into the bed's fabric as she struggled to breath. Hearing her name called, one eye cracked open, and she smiled at the sight of Sachi. She was on her deathbed, finally see that her time was up and she only had minutes to live. Her body could no longer stay alive enough to sustain her.<p>

She was dying.

"S-Sachi... I'm so glad you're okay..." Kuon murmured with a cracked and shaky voice. She reached out, one hand pressing lightly against the child's face.

"Mommy... are you okay?" Sachi asked, seeing that her mother's condition was getting worse.

"S-Sweetheart... Y-You remember that... talk we had?" Kuon breathed, all the while looking at her daughter.

"That loved ones stay with us forever?" Sachi squeaked and Kuon smiled softly at her.

"S-Sachi... I will always love, okay? Remember that... forever... and always," Kuon spoke and Sachi nodded fervently, starting to get scared as her eyes started to tear up.

"M-Mommy, what's going on?" She asked with worry and her mother let out an aspirated sigh.

"S-Sachi... Mommy can't stay... with you anymore..." Kuon broke the news and Sachi looked at her with wide eyes as her tears spilled over.

"You'll come back, right?" Sachi tilted her head.

"N-No... Sweetie. I... have d-done all... I could do for you," Kuon murmured and Sachi let out a sob.

"But you can't leave!" She sniffed and Kuon frowned.

"I won't... leave you... S-Sachi... I'll always be in... your heart..." Kuon was struggling to breathe now. Her hand fell back onto the bed, as her eyes closed slowly.

"Mommy? Mommy, don't leave yet!" Sachi begged, grabbing her hand.

"...I... love you... Sachi..." Kuon breathed, before her eyes closed completely, her body going still.

"Mommy?" Sachi asked but was only met with silence.

"Mommy!" She cried, tears slipping down her face.

"Sachi?" Aiko had since entered the room, having sensed that her sister was dead. The little girl ran to her, leaping into her arms as she started to cry hard, nuzzling her face into the woman's chest.

"She won't wake up Auntie! I'm scared!" Sachi cried out, sobbing and shivering. Aiko looked sadly to her sister's bed, seeing the woman motionless. Frowning with sadness, she held the young girl in her arms, holding her close.

"Everything will be alright Sachi... _I promise_,"

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is an idea I had that was originally going to be put in the sequel of A Forgotten Past. But since the story was scrapped, I wanted to do something for Sachi and the whole plotpoint that Kuon was pregnant with her when she ate Sachi's teeth. Plus, to the fact that Kuon's body was aging much faster than normal, I think it would make pregnancy very hard. <em>**


End file.
